


Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring for your injured CO isn't the easiest job for a Marine. And Sheppard's isn't the only team on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4197) by liketheriverrun. 



**Length:** 41:00  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (35.3 MB) | Zipped m4b file (17.4 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8elzj5y5knvbads/csw-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s4n6cjz12f9j16j/csw-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/csw-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/csw-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/coulda-shoulda-woulda) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/coulda-shoulda-woulda-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded something that's both gen and less than 3 hours long! It's something of a first for me. :)
> 
> This story was recorded for podfic_lover as part of the help_haiti auction. Thank you for your incredible generosity, podfic_lover! I hope you like how it turned out. And thank you to liketheriverrun as well for giving me permission to record your unique and lovely team fic!
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
